Bloons Temple Cave Stage 8 BSM1 Idea
this is the final stage of BSM1, There is a boss after wave 3, so after wave 3 is completed, boss is wave 4 and it will say defeat the boss! Dont let it get away in UK and Dont let it escape in US. Stage 8 Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKDoIcTWuGo Stage 8 Boss Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LOEZWRKm1w 0:00-1:41' Victory Music: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2Vb7CqTdc 0:00-0:03 Stage 8: Wave 1: Bronze: Pop 67000 Bloons Silver: Pop 73000 Bloons Gold: Pop 80000 Bloons Diamond: Pop 80075 Bloons Scene 1:(same as stage 1 wave 2 expect with Rainbow Bloons) Scene 2:(same as stage 1 wave 2 expect with Rainbow Bloons in the middle and Ceramics On The Up and Down SIde) Scene 3:(same as stage 1 wave 2 expect with Rainbow Bloons) Scene 4:(same as stage 1 wave 2 expect with Ceramic Bloons) Scene 5:(same as stage 1 wave 2 expect with Rainbow Bloons and Repeats 7 Times) Scene 6:MOAB Spawns(x2 as fast as pink bloon speed) Scene 7:(same as scene 5 and MOAB Leaves) Scene 8: BFB Spawns(x2 as fast as pink bloon speed) Scene 9:(same as scene 5 and BFB Leaves) Scene 10:Dust Of Death Spawns(x2 as fast as pink bloon speed) Scene 11: Dust Of Death Leaves Scene 12: MOAB Appears(same speed as last time and repeats 10 times) Sceme 13: BFB Appears(same speed as last time and repeats 8 times) Scene 14: Dust Of Death Appears(same speed as last time and repeats 5 times) Scene 15:(same as scene 5 expect with ceramic bloons and x3 Slower) Scene 16: MOAB Appears(same speed as last time) Scene 17:(same as scene 1 and 2 in stage 5 wave 3 but with rainbow bloons for 7 mins and next scene for 20 seconds) Scene 18: Mini-Boss Templer Appears(x2 faster than MOABs Normal Speed) Scene 19: Yellow Bloons In a Very Big Lighting Shape. Scene 20:(same as scene 19) Scene 21:(same as scene 19) Scene 22:(same as scene 18) Scene 23:(same as scene 19) Scene 24:(same as scene 5) Scene 25:(same as scene 5) Scene 26:Ceramic Bloons In a Huge Lighting Shape until the scene 17 Bloons Leave, if hit they reappear until they hit 5000 Times) Scene 27: BFB Spawns(same speed as last time) Stage 8: Wave 2: Bronze: Pop 72500 Bloons Silver: Pop 80000 Bloons Gold: Pop 82500 Bloons Diamond: Pop 87550 Bloons Scene 1:(same as scene 1 in stage 1 wave 3 but with Pink Bloons) Scene 2:(same as scene 2 in stage 1 wave 3 but with Rainbow Bloons) Scene 3;(same as scene 3 in stage 1 wave 3 but with Rainbow Bloons) Scene 4: Left Arrow Ceramic Scene 5: Left Arrow Ceramic Scene 6: Left Arrow Ceramic Scene 7: Right Arrow Ceramic Scene 8: Right Arrow Ceramic Scene 9: Left Arrow Ceramic Scene 10: Right Arrow Ceramic Scene 11-17: 3-Lined Rainbows Directions From Scene 4 to 10 Scene 18: MOAB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 19: MOAB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 20: MOAB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 21: Rainbow Bloon Box Covered Whole Screen For 2 mins(reappears every hit) Scene 22: BFB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 23: BFB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 24: BFB Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 25: Dust Of Death Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 26: Dust Of Death Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 27: Dust Of Death Appears(Same Speed as last time) Scene 28: Rainbow Box Leaves Scene 29: Mini-Boss Templer Appears Scene 30: 100 Red Bloon Box Stage 8 Wave 3 Bronze: Pop 15000 Bloons Silver: Pop 28000 Bloons Gold: Pop 42000 Bloons Diamond: Pop 60000 Bloons same as stage 4 wave 1 expect Mini-Boss Templer Appears until 75 seconds. Goal: Same as stage 4 wave 1=Pop Mini-Boss Templer as fast as possible Stage 8 Wave 4(Boss Level) Just 1 Scene in this Wave! Scene 1: Boss Templer Appears (leaves the screen after 2 mins) If you beat the boss level, it shows super monkey doing same thing ending, You Win In UK And ViCTORY! In US! after you beat the boss, also each blop cash is worth blop score bonus! Thats it! You beat the game! Also Victory Music Changes what medal you earned on the leaderboard Bronze:Score 400,000 Points Or Higher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2Vb7CqTdc 1:34-1:37 Silver: Score 600,000 Points Or Higher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2Vb7CqTdc 2:11-2:14 Gold: Score 850,000 Points Or Higher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2Vb7CqTdc 3:04-3:08 Diamond: Score 1000,000 Points Or Higher http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5c2Vb7CqTdc: 4:31-4:34